Anakin raises his kids
by harry james potter evans
Summary: As darth vader he gets back his kids and Padame is alive
1. Chapter 1

Anakin POV

I got away from fire pits where I would have had armor to wear for the rest of my Life. I rescued Padame after she gave birth but Yoda and Obi - wan Kenobi got with sentor Orangna away with my kids. I stunned the sentor and took Leia with me. Luke is still out there. I go to Tatoonie and visit my mother Shimi skywalker. I will get my son back as long as it takes me to get him. The emperor said they can stay alive as their my children even if they show the force. My mother always has advice to give to others who need it." So they took my grandson from you and you have no idea from where he could be." said Shimi. " Yes , I plan to get my son back even if it means I have to use force." said Anakin/ Darth Vader. He weared a cloak as Darth Vader. He sensed his son is on Tatoonie. " Mom I know where he is." said Anakin. " He's on Tatoonie Anny." said Shimi. " Yes mom he is." said Anakin.

I went miles in hope that Luke my baby boy is alive. Then I see my step- brother Owen Lars has my son in his arms. " I should of expected you would go to mom and then sense Luke from where you were." said Owen. " How would you know that." said Darth Vader. " Well Darth Vader I'm force sensitive my self, but I have kept hidden from Jedi's so they would not take me away from dad." said Owen.," So go and kill me." " I won't kill you if you give me Luke." said Darth Vader. " I'll give you Luke as long as I can live in peace." said Owen.," You do know that mom is waiting for you to return." Yes I do." said Darth Vader. " Here you go." said Owen handing Luke over to Anakin. Anakin holds baby Luke in his arms and keeps him close to his chest. He is only three Days old. Shimi sees her son with his own son in his arms. She is glad he has his kids back. " Good news mom I Luke back." said Anakin.

" That is wonderful dear, I see that he looks just like you at this age." said Shimi. " I looked like this mom at three days old." said Anakin. " Yes sweetheart you were so adorable." said Shimi. " Mom." said Anakin blushing. " Sorry Honey it's just great to remember the old times together." said Shimi. " Yeah it is mom." said Anakin. I set off in the vechile I took."Hello mr. Tonaking take us home please." said Darth Vader. " Of course Mr. Vader sir." said Mr. Tanoking . I keep baby Luke close to my chest as he sleeps.

Tanoking POV

I keep watching as all the crew take their shifts that Lord Vader won't let go of baby Luke. It will take a while to get back to Corsaunt. The Imperial Empire is becoming a super power. Stupid Obi- Wan- Kenobi thought that hiding baby Luke on Tatoonie would stop Lord Vader from finding his son. The child now is back with his father as he is meant to be. I have to admit the jedi thought that hiding his children would be smart. Mace Windu may still be alive, but he is on the run now for attacking the emperor. Baby Luke is learning fast how to use the force. Lord Vader looks proud of what his son can do. I now am their bodyguard. It's always a tough job to do. A hologram shows sentor Amildla looking for someone to talk to. " Sentor are looking for Lord Vader." said Taonking. " Yes." said the sentor.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin POV

I see tonaking bringing a hologram of my wife to me. " My lord she wishes to speak to you." said Tonaking. " That will do." said Darth Vader. He walks away. She agrees with me now because the Jedi left her because they thought she lost the will to live. " Honey have you got Luke back yet." said Padame. " Yes love I have." said Anakin.I show her Luke and her face brightens up. " That is so wonderful honey." said Padame. " Yes it is, now we have both our kids back." said Anakin.," Luke really wants to play around here." " You haven't let him have you dear." said Padame. " No love I won't let our children run around places with sharp objects or weapons." said Anakin. I have been thinking a lot of things and don't know what to tell her. " Well I have to say being a parent is hard work." said Anakin. I put Luke back in the crib to let him sleep. Padame and I talk a little longer until we agree to talk later. Obi- wan thought hiding him on a romote planet would stop me from finding him.

I would never stop until I get him back. I stunned Owen and his Wife. The emperor plans to train him as a Sith Lord. I let him think that he will be okay. We land on Corasaunt. The next few weeks are intense as a father. Owen eyes turn yellow as he learns the dark side of the force. Padame often leaves the kids with C-3PO. I sit by the emperor side in Senate meetings. Padame sits by me because she is my wife, and I refuse to let her sit alone. I think of our kids future. The things they can Learn. Luke and Leia are very curious to their surroundings. They spend a lot of time with sentor Organa when he isn't busy. I train people to become dark jedi. I find Garen Malock on a barren swamp planet. He is one of the Jedi that are on the wanted list along with his wife. his son Gayden Malock is out with him. My kids I'm watching today and told C-3PO to watch them.

Garen sees me and runs with his son. I don't really want to be the last Jedi. I hid young pawdwans on planets not to be found. " Listen Malock I don't to be the last jedi so why don't we just agree that Killed you and your wife." said Darth Vader. Isent all the padwans to this planet. I also knew the emperors plan and blew up the clones that tried to kill the older jedi and sent them to planets to be protected. The emperor decided to train them. They came back to corsaunt and became the dark Jedi order. Mace Windu was forgiven and became head. The emperor agreed I shouldn't be the last Jedi. Now they they only practice the dark side of the force. The ones who stay on the good side of the force stay hidden. I convince him and family to join the order and in a few weeks their eyes become yellow.

Obi- wan-Kenobi POV

I keep the things I hold most dear to me close to my heart. Tatoonie is the only place I can hide on and no one will find me. Then I see Darth Vader. I get my stuff and run. Owen Lars and his wife were captured and that could only mean one thing. That Darth Vader had come to get his son. Luke when I dropped him off was so cute.I kept running and made sure that I was many miles from him. The vechile I own is only a few miles away. I run as fast as I can. When I reach my vechile I see Darth Vader already There with Owen Lars and their wearing all black clothing. I start running the other direction and hope that I can get back to the house. " Stop we don't want to hurt you." said Darth Vader. I see him coming up me and Look like the Anakin I use to train. I bring out my light saber and activate it. " Why would you want me then Vader for." said Obi- wan. " To bring so we have wisdom on the on the jedi order." said Darth Vader.

I was confused until he explained what was happening. Yoda he also got but I wasn't sure if I wanted to be A dark sith Lord until the Emperor could be over thrown. I agreed and The weeks went by and my eyes turned yellow from using the dark side of the force. Padawns now only had yellow eyes from using the dark side. We are using the Jedi temple again. We only have black robes now that we use the dark side and Padwans wear these robes as well. I knew that the only hope we had is to be here. Luke and Leia are progressing at a fast rate.


End file.
